1. Field
The embodiment relates to a washing machine having an overflow structure to forcibly drain wash water from a tub.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine includes a cabinet forming an external appearance of the washing machine, a tub installed in the cabinet to receive wash water, a spin basket rotatably installed in the tub, the spin basket having a pulsator mounted therein, and a drive unit to rotate the pulsator and the spin basket.
The washing machine washes laundry placed in the spin basket by the friction between the laundry and wash water motion formed by rotating the pulsator and the spin basket at high velocity using the drive unit, by the emulsification of detergent, and by impact applied to the laundry from the pulsator.
Meanwhile, an overflow is connected to the washing machine to forcibly drain wash water, when the wash water in the tub reaches a predetermined water level, to prevent various electronic components from being damaged by the wash water overflowing from the tub. The overflow is connected to a hole formed at one side of the upper part of the tub.
Since the overflow is connected to the hole of the tub, the hole of the tub is bonded to prevent the leakage of water through the hole.
Also, the overflow extends downward along the outer wall of the tub. The overflow may be fixed by a wire such that the overflow is prevented from shaking due to vibration generated during washing.
That is, the overflow is provided to drain wash water from the tub when the wash water reaches a predetermined water level, the overflow is fixed to prevent the shaking of the overflow, and the connection between the hole of the tub and the overflow is bonded to prevent the leakage of water through the connection.